Our Last Wish
by yuki-maria.24
Summary: tentang dua orang anak gadis yang menjalani kehidupan yang sangat kebalikan. tapi keduanya merasakan hal yang sama, yaitu: mencari kebahagiaan... shoujo ai alerts!
1. part one

**OUR LAST WISH**

**- Part 01 -**

**

* * *

  
**

**Kisah tentang dua gadis yang bersahabat baik. Seorang yang cantik, pintar dan kaya raya, dan seorang yang miskin dan dikucilkan dalam kehidupan sosial. Hanya satu yang menyamakan mereka, keinginan mendalam untuk meraih 'kebahagiaan'.**

**SMP Hojou, kelas 2-C, setelah bel pulang…**

**Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang melintas di depan murid-murid lainnya. Tak hanya murid lelaki, para murid perempuan juga terpana melihatnya. Sosok yang begitu cantik dan nampak sempurna. **

**Gadis itu bernama Hinata Shiratori. Sang putri yang dipuja-puja semua orang. Cantik, pintar, serba bisa dan berasal dari keluarga berada. Ayahnya adalah seorang direktur perusahaan besar, dan ibunya adalah seorang yang memiliki mantan model terkenal. Kakak perempuannya, Koharu Shiratori, adalah seorang aktris terkenal. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal sosok 'Hinata Shiratori'. Terpilih sebagai ketua OSIS di SMP Hojou, dan Queen Hojou tahun lalu. Kemungkinan besar, Hinata akan dinobatkan lagi sebagai Queen Hojou tahun ini. Tapi anehnya, Hinata selalu menyendiri.**

**Sementara itu, seorang gadis biasa memperhatikan Hinata dari kursinya. Seperti teman-teman sekelas yang lain, gadis itu terpana melihat Hinata yang berkilauan di matanya. Seorang anak perempuan biasa yang tidak menarik perhatian. Dia bernama Satoko Kuwashima. Tidak pintar, tapi juga tidak bodoh. Berasal dari keluarga miskin. Tidak memiliki ayah sejak lahir. Sementara ibunya bekerja sebagai pelacur yang jarang pulang kerumah. Sekalinya pulang, pasti membawa lelaki bersamanya. Karena itu Satoko dijauhi dan dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya di sekolah. **

**Saat Hinata duduk manis di kursinya, teman-teman sekelasnya segera melanjutkan kembali aktivitas mereka. Ada yang meneruskan obrolan, ada yang kembali sibuk bersiap pulang, ada juga yang masih terus memperhatikan Hinata. Diantara mereka, ada yang sengaja membicarakan Satoko di depan orangnya…**

"**Kuwashima itu nggak punya ayah, lho!"**

"**Eh? Kenapa? Sudah meninggal?"**

"**Yang benar saja! Nggak mungkin se-'bagus' itu! Ayahnya kabur begitu Kuwashima lahir! Itu semua karena ibunya adalah pelacur!"**

"**Kyaa! Pelacur?!"**

"**Iya! Aku pernah melihat ibunya masuk hotel bersama om-om, lho!"**

"**Ya ampun! Benar-benar, deh! Nggak heran anaknya jadi seperti sekarang!"**

"**Ayahnya pasti kabur karena mau cari pelacur lainnya, atau nggak tahan punya anak seperti Kuwashima, ya!"**

"**Hihihi, kejam sekali ucapanmu!"**

"**Bagus 'kan? Aku setuju dengan Akane! Pasti ayahnya hanya pejudi yang suka mabuk, sekarang sedang mencari pelacur lainnya!"**

"**Dan ibunya tak lebih dari pelacur nggak berharga!"**

"**Hihi, dari pasangan seperti itu, lho! Kuwashima memang sampah!"**

**Satoko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semua yang dikatakan mereka memang benar. Ibunya seorang pelacur, sedangkan ayahnya kabur tanpa alasan jelas ketika ia baru lahir. Karena ibunya sangat membenci ayahnya, Satoko mengambil kesimpulan ayahnya memang seorang pejudi yang suka mabuk dan pencari pelacur. Satoko hanya bisa tetap diam dan menahan getar dalam hatinya. Antara kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tak satupun dari perasaan itu yang menunjukkan 'amarah'.**

**BRAKK!**

**Tiba-tiba, seseorang memukul mejanya. Semua murid terdiam, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Sesosok yang sudah sangat mereka kenal, berdiri dari kursinya dengan tangan yang baru saja memukul keras mejanya.**

"**Shi-Shiratori-san…"**

**Air muka Hinata berubah. Tadinya tenang sekarang jadi terlihat begitu menyeramkan karena amarah. Lalu ia meraih tas dengan buku-buku yang sudah dirapikannya, dan berjalan ke meja Satoko. Tentu saja Satoko jadi terkejut dan gugup.**

"**Kuwashima-san, rapat OSIS hari ini batal. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" ajaknya sambil tersenyum ramah. Ekspresinya yang menyeramkan seakan hanya ilusi sesaat. Wajah Satoko berubah jadi merah padam. Dia gugup dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebelum Satoko mengiyakan, …**

"**Tunggu dulu, Shiratori-san!" salah seorang dari para gadis yang tadi membicarakan Satoko berdiri dengan kekesalan.**

"**Ada apa, Kirihara-san?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum ramah yang dingin.**

"**Ukh…! Kuwashima itu hanya sampah tak berarti! Kenapa kau memilih dia?!" serunya. Satoko tertegun. Dia gemetaran. Hinata yang memperhatikannya semakin kesal.**

"**Itu bukan urusanmu, bukan? Aku mau bersama siapa tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Urusan keluarga Kuwashima-san juga bukan urusanmu! Jadi sebaiknya berhenti membicarakan hal privasi orang lain, Kirihara-san." Jawab Hinata tanpa ragu. Wajah Kirihara memerah karena merasa dipermalukan, tapi ia tak bisa membalas kata-kata Hinata. Hinata yang merasa kemenangan sudah ditangan, segera meraih tangan Satoko dan menarik gadis itu keluar kelas.**

"**Ayo, Kuwashima-san…" senyum Hinata. Wajah Satoko kembali memerah, matanya berair karena haru. Lalu ia tersenyum bahagia. "Iya…!" jawabnya.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dalam perjalanan pulang, keduanya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya terdiam dalam suasana yang hangat. Meski tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, hati keduanya sudah saling terkait.**

**Ketika mereka mulai pisah jalan…**

"**Rumahku ke arah sini. Rumah Kuwashima-san lewat sana 'kan?" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. **

"**Ah, iya…" jawab Satoko. **

"**Kalau begitu, sudah ya. Sampai besok." Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Satoko. Ketika Satoko hendak membalas lambaian tangan Hinata, dia memberanikan diri dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.**

"**Anu…! Terima kasih banyak yang di kelas tadi! Aku benar-benar senang!" seru Satoko dengan wajah memerah. Hinata terkaget-kaget. Tapi lalu tertawa kecil.**

"**Sama-sama. Besok pulang bareng lagi, ya?" jawab Hinata. Satoko mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum bahagia.**

"**Iya!" jawabnya.**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. part two

**OUR LAST WISH**

**- Part 02 -**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sesampainya di rumah, Satoko menemukan sepasang sepatu hak tinggi di **_**genkan **_**rumahnya. Satoko bisa langsung tahu, ibunya sudah pulang. Satoko tidak peduli dan segera ke kamarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh tangan yang halus dan lembut. Satoko dengan berat hati menoleh. Terlihat sosok wanita cantik dan berkulit putih halus yang sedang merokok.**

"……**.Ibu…." ujar Satoko. Wanita cantik yang dipanggil ibu oleh Satoko tidak menjawab.**

"**Baru pulang? Makannya mana?" tanyanya dingin. **

"**Ibu mau makan di rumah? Kenapa? Pacar Ibu sudah nggak ada uang lagi, ya?" balas Satoko. Ibunya menghela napas.**

"**Kamu itu apa-apaan, sih. Sudah untung aku merawatmu. Kalau tidak, sudah dari dulu kau masuk panti asuhan! Pacarku sedang ada hambatan dalam bekerja, jadi tidak bisa memberi uang untuk sementara. Memangnya uang yang waktu itu kuberikan sudah habis?"**

"**Aku…tidak butuh uang dari ibu!" Satoko melepaskan tangannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya.**

**Menjelang larut malam, Satoko tidak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran yang baru terjadi antara dirinya dan Hinata Shiratori. Satoko tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat memikirkan gadis yang selama ini dipujanya membelanya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.**

**Tiba-tiba, Satoko bisa mendengar suara pintu rumah yang dibuka. Sesuai dugaan, ibu Satoko dijemput pacarnya dan pergi lagi.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: nyahahhaa~ minna, part yg ini kependekan ya? gomen .**

**tp kali ini langsung kok di upload part ketiga!! XD yup~ enjoy reading ^^  
**


	3. part three

**OUR LAST WISH**

**- Part 03 -**

**

* * *

  
**

**Keesokan harinya, SMP Hojou…**

**Hinata sudah menunggu Satoko di depan gerbang. Sementara semua murid yang baru datang terus memperhatikan Hinata dan penasaran siapa atau apa yang ditunggunya. Saat Satoko menunjukkan batang hidungnya, barulah mereka tahu.**

**"Selamat pagi, Satoko-san." Sapa Hinata. Satoko memerah ketika Hinata memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.**

**"Eeh…se-selamat pagi…Hi-Hinata-san…" sapa Satoko. Hinata tersenyum.**

**"Ayo kita ke kelas." Ajaknya.**

**"Iya." Senyum Satoko.**

**Istirahat siang, Hinata mengajak Satoko makan bersama di halaman sekolah. Disana, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyentuh bekalnya dan malah mencicipi bekal buatan sendiri Satoko.**

**"Ng…Hinata-san tidak makan?" tanya Satoko.**

**"Tidak usah." Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman ringan seperti biasanya.**

**"Kenapa? Nanti sakit, lho." Ujar Satoko dengan raut wajah khawatir. Hinata tersenyum lebar.**

**"Aku…tidak suka masakan dari rumah. Lebih baik jatuh sakit daripada memakannya." Jawab Hinata sambil menatap jauh ke langit. Satoko jadi penasaran. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.**

**"Satoko-san," panggil Hinata. Satoko segera sadar dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Y-ya?" Hinata menatapnya, lalu tersenyum. "nanti jadi pulang bareng, 'kan?" tanyanya. Satoko mengangguk kencang. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya semangat. Hinata tertawa kecil.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sesuai yang dijanjikan, Hinata dan Satoko pulang bersama. Tapi kali ini, Hinata membawa Satoko ke sebuah tempat.**

**"Kita mau kemana, Hinata-san?" tanya Satoko. Awalnya Satoko tidak mau bertanya, sampai mereka terus berjalan hingga dewi malam menunjukkan dirinya di langit.**

**"…Satoko-san," Hinata masih sibuk menatap bulan purnama yang dengan cantiknya menghiasi langit malam. "y-ya?" sahut Satoko dengan gugup.**

**"…kamu tahu, ada sebuah dunia yang sangaat indah pada malam hari?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum riang.**

**"Eh…tidak. Dunia apakah itu?" balik Satoko bertanya. Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum polos.**

**"Itu adalah dunia tanpa kesedihan dan penderitaan. Dimana semuanya bersinar dengan indah. Yang ada hanya perasaan bahagia dan bersenang-senang!" jawab Hinata.**

**"Waah…dan dunia itu ada pada malam hari? Hanya saat malam?" tanya Satoko.**

**"Iya, soalnya, terlalu banyak manusia pendosa yang hidup di siang hari. Kalau mereka sampai tahu keberadaan dunia tanpa penderitaan itu, yang ada dunia itu malah hancur. Jadi adanya hanya pada malam hari. Dan yang tahu hanya manusia-manusia terpilih!" jawab Hinata.**

**"Hebat sekali! jadi Hinata-san termasuk salah satu dari manusia-manusia terpilih itu?" komentar Satoko dengan wajah takjub. Meski cerita yang baru saja dilontarkan Hinata tidak masuk akal, Satoko percaya 100% padanya.**

**"Iya! Nanti, Satoko-san juga jadi salah satu dari kami." Jawabnya. "Wah, senangnya!" senyum lebar Satoko yang manis muncul. Hinata senang melihat senyum Satoko. Padahal di kelas ia hanya bisa murung dan tersenyum pahit, tapi begitu bersama Hinata, Satoko selalu menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.**

**"Nah, 'dunia' itu ada di tengah-tengah danau yang memantulkan sinar bulan purnama dengan sempurna. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di danau itu. Ayo.." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya pada Satoko. Wajah Satoko memerah padam. Lalu dengan senyum malu-malu, ia meraih tangan Hinata. Keduanya berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil menatap bulan purnama yang sangat indah malam itu.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sesampainya di tepi danau…**

**Satoko tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau yang bercahaya karena pantulan sinar bulan purnama yang terlihat jelas di air yang jernih. Sangat indah!**

**"Cantiknyaa…!" ujar Satoko penuh kagum. Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Benar-benar cantik! Hebaatt…!" Satoko tersenyum ceria ke arah Hinata.**

**"Ya 'kan? Nah…kamu bisa lihat pantulan bulan purnamanya?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan dua langkah mendekati Satoko. Satoko mengangguk. "ada dimana?" tanya Hinata lagi. Satoko mengancungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke tengah danau.**

**"Di tengah-tengah danau…" jawab Satoko. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.**

**"Disitulah, 'dunia tanpa penderitaan' yang akan kutunjukkan padamu…bagaimana? Masih mau?" tanya Hinata. **

**Wajah Satoko memerah karena senang dan tidak sabar. Lalu ia mengangguk semangat. Hinata tertawa kecil, lalu menggenggam tangan Satoko dan membawanya ke sisi kanan danau. Di sana terdapat sebuah perahu kecil yang tua tapi masih terlihat kokoh. Di dalamnya, ada bunga-bunga **_**spider lily **_**merah yang cantik.**

"**Ini…?" tanya Satoko. Hinata memberi isyarat agar Satoko naik duluan. Tentu saja Satoko mematuhinya.**

"**Apa kita akan ke tengah danau menggunakan ini?" tanya Satoko.**

"**Ya. Biasanya hanya aku sendiri yang naik. Ini kali pertama aku mengajak orang menaikinya." Jawab Hinata. Wajah Satoko memerah, karena bahagia yang meluap-luap.**

"**Bunga-bunganya cantik sekali…" Satoko meraih bunga-bunga di sekitarnya. "Kenapa pilih **_**spider lily**_**? Kukira Hinata-san suka bunga mawar…"**

"**Aku memang suka bunga mawar. Tapi aku benci bagaimana mawar mengingatkanku pada kenangan yang tak menyenangkan. Lagipula, bunga ini bisa dibilang 'kunci' ke 'dunia' itu." Jawab Hinata.**

"**Kenangan yang tak menyenangkan…?" gumam Satoko.**

"…**ya…seperti mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuiku." Ujar Hinata dengan wajah sedih. Satoko meraih tangan Hinata, dan tangan kanannya memegang pipi gadis cantik itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ekspresi wajah Satoko yang khawatir itu sudah membuat hati Hinata tersenyum.**

"**Sakit kah…?" tanya Satoko.**

"**Tidak…sudah tidak lagi." Hinata menggeleng. "karena…ada Satoko di sisiku." Satoko sempat merona merah, tapi lalu ia tersenyum lega.**

**Kemudian keduanya mendayung sampan itu bersama-sama. Dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan, ke tengah-tengah danau yang bercahaya.**

**Begitu sampai di tengah-tengah, Hinata berbaring di atas sampan, dan mengajak Satoko melakukan hal yang sama. Sambil berbaring dan bergandengan tangan, keduanya tersenyum bahagia dan menatap bulan purnama yang memandikan mereka dengan cahayanya.**

**Saat itulah, Satoko menyadari apa maksud dari 'dunia tanpa penderitaan'. Yaitu puncak kebahagiaan. Hanya dengan berbaring dan bergandengan tangan di sampan yang mengambang di tengah danau dan disinari cahaya bulan purnama, bersama orang yang paling penting, saat-saat damai itulah, yang menjadi 'dunia tanpa penderitaan'.**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
